


Shelter

by RoxyRin



Series: Rin's Story Fics [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Inspired by Shelter, Minecraft, Minecraft Manhunt, Sad Ending, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyRin/pseuds/RoxyRin
Summary: "C'MERE ANT!" Dream shouted as he raises his axe into the air, swinging towards AntFrost's shield.AntFrost character shattered into pixels, fading into the distance. And then, he never heard AntFrost again."Ant?" Dream questioned, thinking AntFrost was being too quiet."Don't get distracted, DREAM!" Sapnap charges towards Dream with an axe, George and Bad behind him."WAIT SAPNAP! There's something really wrong here! Where's Ant?" Dream shouted at Sapnap while holding his shield up, blocking Sapnap's hit before running away again."What do you mean Dream? He's gone." Bad replied, as if nothing was wrong.That was when Dream knew, something isn't right.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Rin's Story Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010505
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty sad fic, not exactly the place for fluff.

"Ready? Go!" Dream rushed off to the side, where there was large jungle biome and he could easily lose them. It would be hard for them, especially his less skilled friends to do all the jumps perfectly and will most likely slow them down.

Not even halfway through the jungle, he already lost the hunters. He could spare a bit of time to collect some pieces of wood and made himself a pickaxe. When he was sure he had a decent amount of wood, he went into the large cave beside the beach.

"Where is he?" George shouted in frustration, seeing his compass lead to this spot, but Dream was in sight.

"He's probably underground, dig down you idiot!" Sapnap punched George out of the way and dug downwards with his stone shovel. George casually follows Sapnap and jumped down the hole, blocking Sapnap's ability to dig.

"GEORGE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Sapnap screamed, punching George with his fist.

"I'M TRYING SAPNAP! STOP PUNCHING ME!" George held his pickaxe and tried to mine the side to make space himself and Sapnap.

"YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME! STOP PUNCHING!" George screeches, watching his health drop to 5 hearts. George started to punch back at Sapnap, using his pickaxe by accident.

"GEORGE! I'M AT HALF OF HEART!" Sapnap screamed the moment George hit him. George ignored it and hit Sapnap again, killing him.

Dream started wheezing. "You guys, somehow managed to kill each other instead."

Bad just sighs in defeat, "You muffinheads, learn to work together."

Ant just continues to gather resources that they might need, such as iron ingots.

**Dream obtained the achievement, Hot Stuff.**

"HE'S GOING TO THE NETHER!" Sapnap shouted, running back to his death point.

**Dream obtained the achievement, We Need to Go Deeper**

**Dream obtained the achievement, A Terrible Fortress**

Dream wheezed again. "You guys need to do some catch up."

"Shut up Dream! We'll be there faster than you!" Sapnap snapped at Dream, trying to intimidate him. Of course, Dream doesn't believe one word from Sapnap.

**Dream obtained the achievement, Eye Spy**

"Where are you Sapnap~" Dream taunted, thinking about what Sapnap said before.

"I'm coming for you Dream!" Sapnap followed the compass direction as fast as possible, rushing into the stronghold.

**Dream obtained the achievement, The End?**

Dream quickly rushed to the center, placing a bed in preparation to kill the ender dragon. In this hunt, the hunters weren't even close, mostly messing up in their own teamwork and ruining each other's progress.

**Dream obtained the achievement, Free the End**

"YES!" Dream shouted as the ender dragon break off into small pixels and fades away.

"Arghhhh!" George groaned while Sapnap just wants to strangle George.

"If you two would fighting for one second, we could have catch up with him." Bad was kinda salty.

"It's fine, we're still ahead." AntFrost tried to bring up their moral, knowing that overall they still had more wins than Dream.

"Ha ha" Dream laughed, "You guys are still bad at teamwork after 572 round of Manhunt."

"I'm going to rest and celebrate. Another manhunt tomorrow?" Dream asked as he drew a room on his iPad. Soon, the world around hi changed into his room.

"Sure, muffinhead! We'll beat you tomorrow!" Bad responded as representative of the team.

* * *

"This the 573 manhunt, and we're gonna make it so that your win-rate is lower than 25% soon, Dream." Sapnap was so ready today, arms warmed up and ready to hit Dream.

While George was still looking the terrains, Dream quickly tried to sneak off. Unfortunately, Bad caught him sneaking away and alerted the entire team of it. Now, Dream had to try and run away from the entire Muffinteer team in the plains. There wasn't much he could do to escape at the moment.

"Ouch!" Dream was hit by George's fist, knocking him forward and slightly off-balance. He quickly found his balance and continued to run as fast as possible. In front of him, there was large ocean and one dolphin. He found his opportunity.

Dream jumped into the ocean, hugging the dolphin which gave him some swim boost.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY!" Sapnap flailed his arms around, trying to express his distress from seeing Dream run away in front of their eyes.

"Do we have a boat?" Bad asked around.

"I have one!" Ant placed the boat on the waters. George and Sapnap immediately fights to get into the boat.

"GEORGE! LET ME HAVE THE DRIVER SEAT!" Sapnap shouted and started to punch George.

"NO! I'M DRIVING IT." George was reluctant to let go of his seat and continued to sail forward.

Back on land, Bad is just looking disapprovingly at them.

"You have enough wood for another boat?" Bad looked over to Antfrost.

"Nope, I'll quickly chop another tree." Ant sprinted off from the beach, leaving Bad alone.

Dream had a 360 turn at some point in the ocean, not wanting to swim across the ocean and not finding land for a long time. Playing Minecraft in virtual reality really hits different, even after so long. The water were freezing cold and very uncomfortable to swim long distances.

Coincidentally, he saw AntFrost, casually collecting wood from the small forest. Bad was nowhere in sight and from the conversation, he could tell Sapnap and George were still somewhere in the ocean.

He went to the other corner of the forest, collecting wood and creating a wooden axe. He snuck up on Antfrost, who still didn't realise Dream was nearby and started criting him with the axe. Before Antfrost could retaliate, he was already dead.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!" Dream shouted, knowing he set the hunters slightly behind as well as getting all the wood which was in Antfrost inventory. Antfrost had collected a lot of wood.

Dream expected some response from the hunters about Antfrost dying, but all he got was silence.

"Ant?" Dream questioned, Ant was being even quieter than usual and the other hunters were ignoring his death.

No response. 

Before he could think more about this strange situation that was happening, he spotted Sapnap and George approaching him.

He didn't have time to think about this now.

He ran, checking his back every now and then. Bad had joined the two of them in chasing him, all of them had an iron sword and decent armor. However, Ant was still missing.

It was as if Ant didn't even exist.

"Where's Ant?" Dream questioned, thinking maybe they could be leading him to some trap or Ant was going to pop out of nowhere. However, even after running for quite some time, Ant never showed up.

"Bad! Where's Ant?" Dream shouted out specifically to George, hoping he would respond to his question.

"What do you mean, Dream? He's gone." Bad answered Dream, as if nothing was wrong.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Dream questioned, not knowing what was going on anymore. Ant should have respawned by now and be chasing after him with the rest of hunters. It's unlikely to be a trap since he had been running for so long.

"He's gone." Bad confirmed again.

Dream stopped in his tracks. What was even going on?

While his mind was whirling at a thousand miles per second, the hunters caught up and started to hit him. It was a 1v3, and unfortunately he is not making out of this alive.

He disappeared into pixels, the respawn button popping up in front of him. He tapped on it, bringing him back into his room with his iPad.

"Ant?" Dream was still trying to communicate with Ant, who mysteriously went missing in the middle of the manhunt.

Still no response. He'll check if Antfrost is there in tomorrow's manhunt.

* * *

BadBoyHalo, George and Sapnap were standing in the field, ready to win. Antfrost was still nowhere in sight.

Dream ignores it, thinking maybe Ant got sick. That might also be why he went missing after the previous death. Of course, this is just him trying to reassure himself. He knew that was most likely not the reason, but he needed something to comfort himself.

Dream went off, collecting wood. He managed to jumped from tree to tree earlier while the hunters weren't able to. That gave him some time to chop some pieces of wood from the taller trees.

The hunters also collected some pieces of wood, knowing they needed the wood to make sure they could catch up with Dream. Each of them collected enough wood to last them for quite some time before following the compass.

Dream jumped off the tree, seeing there's pigs to kill for food. Not too far off, there was a cave that he could enter. After killing the pigs, he ran towards the cave, mining every piece of iron that was visible.

"He definitely went down here." Sapnap leaded the down the cave, where they believe Dream was at. Dream didn't have much time, he grabbed as much as possible from his furnace and dug another way out of the cave.

While the hunters were trying to find him, he looked around on the surface for a lava lake. Fortunately, there was a nice lava lake in the distance. Dream ran towards it.

**Dream obtained the achievement, Hot Stuff.**

"NO! I told you he left the cave!" George argued with Sapnap's decision to continuously check the caves.

"I thought he would still be here!" Sapnap argued back while they ran towards the direction of the compass.

**Dream obtained the achievement, We Need to Go Deeper**

Dream wheezed. "You guys... need to work together better!"

Dream traded with the piglins while searching for the fortress. This time, he was lucky enough to get enough obsidian from the piglins to build another portal. That was going to be his escape.

**Dream obtained the achievement, A Terrible Fortress**

Dream tried to not laugh out loud. The blaze spawner was right in front of him and the hunters were still trying to locate the fortress.

He had enough time to gather blaze powder and escape. He will head backwards to the direction of the original portal to lead them off track, only to build another portal.

**Dream obtained the achievement, Eye Spy**

"Why is Dream still so far away from us?" Sapnap groaned in pain as he continues to run across the world. How did he get so far from them?

**Dream obtained the achievement, The End?**

"See you later!" Dream laughed as he shot down the crystals. He may not have beds this time, but an iron axe and a bow is more than enough.

"That should be everything down." Dream grinned in excitement as the hunters only then enter the end.

The dragon flew down and Dream started hitting the dragon with the iron axe, a collective scream of "NO!" can heard in the distance.

Dream ran around the end island, dodging all the hunters and heading back to the center whenever the dragon came down. When he almost killed the dragon, Bad stopped him. Dream had no choice but to kill Bad so that he wouldn't die.

At the last hit, Bad's body turned into pixels and faded away.

The same response as when Ant died. Silent, no screams of "NO!" or questioning Bad about his death.

Dream ended the Ender Dragon's life, escaping the end. On the other side, he saw George and Sapnap teleported to him. Bad still missing, together with Ant.

"Bad? Where are you?" Dream questioned, wondering why when they died, they had a different death animation than usual and they end up missing afterward.

"Go to rest Dream." George tried to distract Dream from his current train of thoughts, but it didn't work.

Dream went to bed, having a nightmare.

* * *

Bad appeared in front of Dream, Ant standing to the side of Bad.

"Bad, Ant, you're both okay?" Dream reached out for Ant, trying to hug him.

The moment he did that, Ant's character turned into pixels, and he started to fade away. The same death animation he last saw on Ant and Bad.

"Ant? What's happening Bad?" Dream fell to the floor on his knees, looking up at Bad with pleading eyes.

Suddenly, everything in front of him changes. He saw himself with his friends watching the television together. That time when they were living together and played games together in the streamer house.

_Wait, a streamer house? Why would he be streaming?_

_They were just playing in a virtual reality._

_Virtual reality? Then why had he always been in here for nearly 574 days?_

He continued to watch himself, in a 3rd person's perspective. He saw the news, that Earth was crashing into Mars and that scientists have tried but couldn't find a solution. In a month, everyone's life on Earth will come to an end.

He saw himself, looking at the news in disbelief and started to come up with plans on what they could do. They knew a strange amount of things, they'll probably figure something out.

And so, it came to the point where they built an entire spaceship for them to survive in space for some time.

_If that was true, all his friends survived, right? Why did Bad and Ant go missing?_

A far away voice whisper, "It's done Dream. Good bye."

* * *

Dream woke up in tears. That dream felt so realistic, he had to tell George and Sapnap about it.

And so, at the spot where they would usually start their manhunt, Dream started talking about it.

He didn't notice that as he talked more about the "dream" he had, the world was falling apart. Pixel by pixel, the land was disintegrating and glitching out.

By the time he finished the story, the world was plain white.

George responded in a solemn tone, "Dream, that was real."

Dream looked at Sapnap in shock. "Really? So that means we are the only survivors."

George looked like he would like to be anywhere but here. Sapnap answered for him. "No, you're the only one."

Dream was confused. How was he the only one when they were both in front of him.

"We are just figures of your imagination. I'm sorry Dream, but this is good bye." Sapnap gave a sad look to Dream and turn around. He made slow, careful step away from Dream and his character turned into pixels. He started fading away, from the bottom of his legs to his head.

"NO! SAPNAP!" Dream shouted for Sapnap, running straight at him. The moment he tried to hug onto Sapnap, the last of his character's pixel disappeared.

Dream fell to the ground with a huge thud, but he couldn't register the physical pain. He was more hurt on the inside right now, not knowing what was going on.

Dream finally remembered George was still here.

He turned around and shouted, "George! You won't leave me as well right?"

George gave that same sad look and replied, "I'm sorry Dream."

Unlike the others, George's character shattered. The shatters forming into something new in front of Dream's eyes. It looked like a mail.

* * *

The letter reads:

Dream

If you are reading this, I assume you know what happened. This is a virtual reality in a spaceship, most likely far away from Earth. On 24th August 2019, there was a news report about the Earth crashing into Mars soon. According to scientists, there weren’t any ways to prevent this from happening, so we build this spaceship with you.

You were in charge of programming this virtual reality with George, and I’m glad that you guys were able to make something together for one last time. Sapnap was in charge of testing as well as making the software better, similar to our reality. I was with Ant, working on the spaceship itself and the physical components. What a project it was.

It wasn’t possible to save all of us, only being enough for one person. Under majority vote, we decided to save you. We didn’t let you know, letting you think that all of us were going to be fine. You would have disagreed with our decision, fighting to let one of us be saved instead. I’m sorry. We are sorry.

The spaceship is installed with enough food to last for at least the next 50 years, as well as a detector for suitable land. You will be released from this reality once the spaceship land, where you can live a normal life again. I hope you’ll be able to live a happy life there.

We put you into the spaceship a few days before the destined crash of the Earth. You started to hallucinate, thinking we were there with you. There weren’t much we could do about it, but we appreciate that you always think of us. It was your coping mechanism, and we wished it would have gone on until you reached land.

We love you Dream. Don’t blame yourself for our choices, we wanted to do this for you.

Love,

BadBoyHalo

* * *

Dream broke down into tears after reading the letter. Those idiots, sacrificing themselves so that he could live on. And him, he just trapped himself in his own delusions.

An attachment popped up.

It was a picture of all them together. Even though the drawing wasn't the best, it was most likely something they personally drawn. That means more to him than some fancy very good drawing. 

Dream tried to wipe away his tears, knowing his friends wouldn't want him to be sad.

"Thank you." Dream whisper as he hugged the picture close to him.

Although the question still lies, is it better to have went off with them or stay alone in here forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at drawing so ignore my horrible fic art :)
> 
> Inspired by:  
> Shelter by Porter Robison and Madeon  
> Speedrunner vs 0 Hunter by Mugo


End file.
